The application of nail polish to one's nails can present certain challenges. For instance, one typically endeavors to complete the application of polish without allowing stray polish to contact surrounding items and surfaces, as it has a tendency to stain items and/or be difficult to remove. One must also endeavor not to tip over or otherwise allow the nail polish container to spill it contents. However, because one must frequently wet the nail polish brush, it is impractical (or in the case of a combined cap and applicator, impossible) to replace the nail polish container cap during the application process. Furthermore, placement of the nail polish container is preferably proximate to one's nails during the application process to ease the process and lessen the chance of errant polish. While in some situations placement of the container on a table or other flat surface is sufficient, in many other cases a user may be forced to place the polish container in an insecure location where it may be susceptible to spilling.
Certain hand-based holders for nail polish containers have been previously proposed. Examples include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/862,583, entitled “Fingernail Polishing Device and Method of Use” and filed Apr. 15, 2013, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,231, entitled “Finger Supported Holder for Nail Polish” and filed Jan. 25, 1937. The disclosures of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/862,583 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,231 are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. However, previous solutions have proven impractical for a number of reasons. For instance, nail polish containers vary widely in their size and shape, and many solutions fail to adequately accommodate such variations. Other solutions force the user to maintain an impractical hand position. Despite the widespread use of nail polish in light of the problems above, the lack of a commonly-available holding apparatus is indicative that an effective solution has not been previously realized.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.